U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,338 issued July 25, 1961 to H. D. Wilsted discloses a fuel spray bar assembly which supplies fuel from an annular fuel manifold extending around the outside of the engine casing and having radially extending tubular spray bars receiving fuel from the manifold.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 608,760 pending entitled "Mechanically Operated Fuel Control System", filed in the name of Raymond J. Rulis, et al and of common assignee herewith, discloses a fuel staging and distribution system having a plurality of staging valve assemblies actuated mechanically by a common synchronizing ring to distribute and stage fuel flow to each of a plurality of spray bars or bundles of spray bars or fuel nozzles in a gas turbine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,519 issued Sept. 17, 1957 to K. A. Basford, et al discloses a fuel control system for an internal combustion engine with means for compensating for an engine operating variable. The system includes a piston/cylinder actuator which varies the extent of eccentric rotation of a spring biased plate valve relative to multiple fuel passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,252 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to T. W. Bermel provides a linearly variable fluidic resistor which includes a rotatable valve, multiple resistive paths between first and second fluid chambers, and separate single flow external output connections for the chambers.